This invention relates to a device for displaying visual information and more particularly to a device for displaying advertisment on movable conveyor belts at checkout stations.
Belt driven devices for moving items, such as food products at checkout counters at retail establishments such as grocery stores are used to assist workers to quickly move products to a scanning station to input the price for each product. Typically, these belt driven devices consists of an endless belt which is driven by a pair of roller assemblies. As the rollers move, the belt is rotated thereby moving products placed on the belt. Although these belts are useful for their intended function additional uses for these belts have been found. One such other use is to provide advertisements on the belt for customers to view while standing in line during the checkout process. One such known method of providing advertisement is to print advertisments on the belt itself, however, due to the printing process the ads wear off over time and the entire belt needs to be replaced. Another known method is to place stickers on the belts. However, stickers typically have poor durability and also wear off over time which again requires the total replacement of the belt.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with the display devices discussed hereinbefore and with other devices used in the past, and to provide an endless belt display device which can be easily utilized to display advertisement on endless belts. Moreover, since the endless belt display device of the present invention does not require that the advertisement be printed on or adhered to the belt it offers the advantage that advertisements may be easily installed or removed from the belt without changing or removing the belt.